Why can't KITT fly?
by TheSpacerat
Summary: Michael wants to know why KITT can't fly and asks Bonnie about it.


**I wrote this story a long time ago and published it on a different forum back then. I'm finally posting it here. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.  
**

**Disclaimer: Glen A. Larson and Universal own the Knight Rider characters in this story. **

**_This story takes place shortly after the beginning of Season 3._**

**Why can't KITT fly?**

"Bonnie, why can't KITT fly?" Michael asked KITT's technician while she was busy working on the Trans Am in the Semi. They had returned from an assignment a few hours ago and some of KITTs systems needed Bonnie's attention.

Flying. Bonnie shuddered. She hated flying. She had been afraid of flying ever since she was a young girl. Never had she felt comfortable in a plane and even the thought of being trapped in an airplane made her nervous. She would rather drive across the country or sit in the train for days than board a plane.

"KITT is not designed to flly. He's a car, not an airplane." Bonnie answered quickly. She hoped this answer would satisfy Michael but she already knew it wouldn't.

"But he can drive on water too and he's not a ship either." Michael replied not letting go of the subject.

"Well, THAT was April's idea. Not mine. I still don't approve of this stupid useless device she installed. Salt water is not good for KITT and his components." Bonnie had been horrified when she had found that Kitt had been in the ocean while she was away.

"KITT liked the sea. I'm sure he'd like flying too." Michael insisted. He wondered why Bonnie was so against it. "Why don't we ask him what he thinks?"

"No, he wouldn't. KITT would hate it." Bonnie looked up and stopped working. "Flying is one of the most unnatural modes of transportation ever devised by the mind of man. Right, KITT?"

"Yes, Bonnie, that's correct. I feel more comfortable on the ground." KITT replied. "I don't think I would enjoy being in the air."

"See, Michael. KITT doesn't want to fly." Bonnie closed the car's hood and walked towards the kitchen. "He's programmed not to like flying."

"But it was you who programmed him. Maybe you programmed him to be afraid of flying. Maybe you did it because you didn't want us to have fun." Michael said before Bonnie reached the kitchen. "Did you?"

Bonnie didn't reply. She washed her hands and poured some coffee in her mug. It was true. She had programmed KITT to be afraid of flying- But not because she didn't want Michael to have fun. Had she made a mistake when she programmed her fears into KITTs system? She had never thought about it until now when Michael brought it up. But then KITT was a car. Turbo boasting was fine but flying? No, a car shouldn't be able to fly.

Michael was still in the back of the semi when Bonnie returned from the kitchen after a while. "You want to know why KITT can't fly?" She asked not giving him a chance to say anything. "You were right. I programmed him to be afraid of flying." She sighed and sat down resting her head in her hands. "I did it because I am afraid of flying. You may think it's crazy but I hate flying and I somehow transferred my fears on KITT. I shouldn't have but I did it. But still, I do think cars should stay on the ground."

"I knew it", Michael grinned. Then he looked at Bonnie and saw the expression on her face. He could see that even the thought of flying had scared her. Immediately, he regretted his triumphant reaction.

Michael quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She didn't pull away. "I'm sorry, Bon, I had no idea. I wouldn't have bugged you about it if I'd known." She nodded. "You know, KITT doesn't need to fly. He's almost as fast as an airplane anyway, right, buddy?"

"That's correct, Michael." The AI answered.

"Thanks for understanding." Bonnie said. Michael still had his arm around her. She leaned back and looked up him. ""I should get back to work. There's still a lot to do. You really pushed KITT this time. "

Michael watched her as she resumed her work. He had known her for a while now but there were still so many things he didn't know about Bonnie yet. "But don't remove the Third Stage Aquatic Synthesizer. KITT really liked swimming." He said hoping it would cheer her up. It did. He could her trying to stifle a laugh.

"You wish", she mumbled then turned her attention back to KITT and continued working.

The End


End file.
